


【李奧/馬庫斯】偽神

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 1





	【李奧/馬庫斯】偽神

馬庫斯在耶利哥情況稍微緩和時提出要離開一段時間的要求，他很高興喬許一口答應，允諾他會盡可能保護好那些還處在懼怕裡的仿生人，他感到開心，但在踏上歸途，謹慎避開FBI眼線，成功返回那棟熟悉屋子時，才察到真正的慰藉。

卡爾的屋子燈還亮著，這意味著對方此時可能在客廳或畫室忙碌，回來前他並未打電話告知，雖然，他也不曾想過要這樣做。

**這裡畢竟是我家。**

他暗自想著，邁開腳步往前走，看著感應他身影，緩緩敞開的大門，原先掛在臉上的燦笑，卻在真正瞧見前來迎接的對象時大幅溶解，微笑頓時化為詫異。

「怎麼是你？」他先是用這句話做為開端，接著才補充：「你不該來的。」

站在他正對面，被馬庫斯批評的男子往前走動些，以不屑口吻反駁：「這句話我要完整奉還給你。」緊接著，一陣風在門前颳起，男子沒有事先提醒，就揮起右手臂，準備朝馬庫斯砸去，後者發揮覺醒後就大幅增加的反應力，牢牢扣住對方臂膀。

「夠了，李奧！」當他說出男子名字，終於讓對方稍微放鬆，但人類也只是把手放下，轉身走向客廳沙發，嘴裡仍舊在抱怨。

「身為耶利哥的偉大首領，勞煩你特地跑一趟，真不好意思。」

此時，馬庫斯才真正踏進屋內，平靜糾正李奧說詞：「對我而言這並不算麻煩，而且我也無法說是偉大。」

這說法明顯引發李奧不滿，男子猛然別過腦袋，危險地瞇起眼睛，隨後就拔高語調，滿腔怒火地表示：「如果你平凡無奇，為什麼老頭子要為了把你留在身邊，刻意隱瞞我存在。」

馬庫斯的系統頓時有些不穩，他試圖從李奧說法與當初自己跟卡爾剛見面的情形交叉比對，卻仍舊無果，見他沒能做出太多回應，李奧才接著解釋。

「你是什麼時候才知道老頭還有個兒子的？」

這是送分題，馬庫斯立刻就做出答覆：「你18歲那年，單獨跑來這間屋子，說自己遲遲找不到工作，希望卡爾幫忙時。」

李奧沒有順著這回應講下去，反倒沉下臉，沒好氣地表示：「他當著我的面說你更為優秀。」

「卡爾也是為你好——」馬庫斯沒能把勸解話語說出口，李奧就掄起拳頭，用力往卡爾心愛的原木桌面捶下去，巨大聲響直接打斷這句話，接著，棕髮男人快速走到馬庫斯面前，衝著耶利哥首領憤恨訴說。

「你總是這樣，成天替他講話，無論老傢伙對我多不滿，在你眼中都覺得是『為我好。』告訴你，塑膠，當你還沒來這棟屋子前，他就與我保持距離，那時剛滿16歲不久，終於有機會跟母親經常談起的藝術家父親見面的我，試圖要證明自己並不差，但就在情況稍微獲得改善時，一場車禍導致他失去行走能力。我開始過著每天下課就跑醫院的日子，即便在他出院後還是捨棄課外活動，放學馬上跑過來照料他，但老傢伙始終不肯跟我有太多交流，連打招呼也懶。直到三個月後的某天，我正要如平常那樣進屋來，就聽見他的笑聲從門縫傳出，當我放慢腳步，繞到窗邊想一探究竟，隨即發現他正在跟某位仿生人聊天，那是我首次發現原來他會微笑，只是不曾對我展現過。」話音剛落，李奧就瞪大雙眼，朝馬庫斯投擲眼刀。

縱使沒有特別掃描，馬庫斯也知道這段話沒有一絲虛假。

「李奧，我並不是有意要跟你搶父親。」他只得這樣辯解。

雖說李奧神情有些放鬆，但再度說話的語氣間還飄散著不滿：「即使你這樣認定，老頭還是覺得你是如神那樣的存在。」

「神？」馬庫斯眨了一次眼，用雙色瞳盯著人類，感到詫異。

李奧似乎早有心理準備，他毫不留情地用惡劣口吻予以回擊：「別擺出那張無辜表情，我很清楚你為此感到高興。」

「等等，你誤會了，李奧，我從來沒有認為自己是神。」馬庫斯急忙反駁，李奧搖搖頭，把腦袋撇開，注視著連接二樓的樓梯。

「你確實不這麼想，但 **他** 一直以來，都如此認定。」

馬庫斯順著對方目光，要自己也往同樣方向探去，他沿樓梯往二樓方向看，就瞧見一名身穿家政制服的仿生人站在樓梯口，LED正在緩緩轉動，顯然有些猶豫，這情況讓馬庫斯忍不住轉移話題。

「我得先去看卡爾。」他才剛要往樓梯方向走去，李奧就用小跑步衝到他身邊，伸手扣住耶利哥首領的肩膀，被人類攔阻的仿生人停下腳步，轉頭面對李奧。

「他得安心休息，況且，」棕髮男子聲稱：「你回來不正是要見曼費德先生，既然如此，是年紀多少的曼費德，又何妨呢？」

這理由不過是一層薄紙，輕易就能被戳穿，馬庫斯大可用自己是擔心卡爾才回來，駁斥李奧提出來的觀點，但此時他竟保持沉默，安靜呢喃：「我真的不是什麼神。」

「確實，」李奧在把手從馬庫斯肩膀挪走同時，有些暴躁地講述自身想法：「你純粹是 **偽神。** 」

頭一次有人用偽神形容馬庫斯，即便無法認同李奧觀點，他還是開口說道：「總有原因吧。」

「老頭對著我的面稱讚你無數次，他說你不用特別教，就能與他下棋、畫圖，閱讀他放置在書櫃的那排古典文學，從陌生到擅長彈鋼琴也只花半天，口才同樣是短時間內急速進展，還能在聽過他的觀點後舉一反三，在他眼中，你是宛如神一般的存在，但這不過是為了討好他才這樣做，由於你這番舉動，他逐漸把仿生人視為超越血肉之軀，打從心底尊重著你，宛如對待神靈般，但在卡爾最需要你時，卻沒能等到他最依戀的神，你不過是個空有外表的偽神罷了。」李奧大聲表示。

馬庫斯搖搖頭，試圖駁斥這說法：「卡爾只是如普通人類那樣，稱讚我的行為，而且我也是因為要整頓耶利哥，才沒陪在他身邊。」

「真的？」李奧瞪大雙眸，扯開喉嚨大吼：「就連打通電話都沒空？」

馬庫斯身軀抖動下，猛然發現打從他在垃圾場用舊零件重組身體後，就沒有主動聯繫卡爾，身旁傳來李奧的嘮叨：「你跑去廣播大樓宣揚自身理念時，老頭罕見地全程保持清醒，而我則是再度從他眼裡看見一絲亮光，深知自己又被遺棄，與我相比，你這從未讓他失望的塑膠才像兒子。」

馬庫斯用極為緩慢地速度仰起頭，讓視線環繞過客廳，系統開始重現幾天前的畫面，他望著坐在沙發上的卡爾注視電視螢幕，李奧則在旁邊露出無奈表情。

**他似乎真的不算是好父親。**

這絕非馬庫斯首次這樣想，早在李奧因為失業，最後只能來求助父親，卻被斥責時就想過，但他從未跟卡爾討論過對方與兒子相處模式並不健康這點，反倒任由事情往最壞發展，直到最後才經由那起衝突一次爆發，當他關閉掃描系統，隨即別過腦袋，望著李奧。

「你沒講錯，」他坦言：「我沒有如卡爾所說的那般優秀。」

李奧原本還很火爆的神態在此時有些鬆懈，馬庫斯在這當下補充一句。

**「你也沒如他所說的糟糕。」**

平日總是公開與他爭鋒相對的男人，雙頰泛起肉眼難以瞧見的色調，他猛然把腦袋撇開，小聲抱怨：「該死。」

馬庫斯剛替自己在這回鬥嘴中獲得一回勝利，系統就擅自開啟掃描功能，在他留意到李奧生理反應變化時，喜悅就略微減少，他忍不住說出自己瞧見的事實。

「李奧，你的心跳正在加速。」

棕髮男子沒有把頭轉過來看仿生人，只是望著地面，壓低聲音表示：「是阿，那又如何呢？」

這聽來像是他碰見一個自身無法解決的問題，馬庫斯根據以往經驗，試圖給予建議：「你要不要把問題告訴我，也許能找到解決方案，是因為毒癮發作？」

李奧只是搖頭，仍舊沒有把頭別向他，僅僅用比方才還小的聲音呢喃：「別再把自己當神看了。」

不同於稍早的語氣，馬庫斯馬上探查出對方這次單純是要他切勿 **越界。**

「祝你好運。」他只得簡略回應，在李奧用點頭回應時，他便在原地等待，望著曾經宛若敵人，此時卻逐漸改善關係的男人轉過身來，與他面對面。

「我要給你一樣東西。」李奧突如其來就說出這句。   
  


馬庫斯點著頭，他凝視把手探入口袋，取出某樣物品，往他的方向一扔，仿生人隨即伸手接住，金屬特有的冰冷立即順著機體反應至全身，李奧淡淡解釋。

「這是樓上倒數最後一間，原本被老頭鎖住的房間，那裡過去是我在睡的，現在，我給予你進入房間的權利。」

有某個瞬間，馬庫斯的系統出現幾秒鐘的混亂，他堅持關閉掃描，意圖要從李奧身上觀察出對方真實想法，但除了與平時幾乎無異，只是嘴角稍微上揚5度外，什麼都沒。

隨後他低頭望著李奧扔給他的鑰匙，輕觸與鑰匙圈扣在一起的吊飾，他記得那是自己與對方初次見面那天，李奧在結束與卡爾爭執後，用力朝試圖打圓場的他拋擲過來物品。

「這表示你願意接納我了？」他笑著詢問。

李奧並未正面回答，而是嘴唇抽動，沒好氣地表示：「隨你怎麼解讀，反正無論我講什麼，你都有另一套說詞。」

馬庫斯收緊手指，再度感應著金屬本身具有的溫度，以及無法用肉眼瞧見的熱能。

「我什麼時候可以去房間看？」他詢問。

「看你，」李奧簡略回答：「我都不介意。」

**想必房裡的東西能讓我更了解他。**

馬庫斯在系統內默默記住這句話，此時，他收到來自喬許的回報，廣場狀況忽然變危急，需要他過去一趟。

「我得走了，」他匆忙指出：「下次見。」

直到這時，李奧才講述跟過去不同的言論：「祝你好運。」

沒有太多修飾，僅僅是常見的祝賀語，卻令馬庫斯系統產生些微動盪。

「我會的。」他安靜回應，隨後便把那把鑰匙放入長大衣口袋，轉身慢慢走向屋外，他能感受到來自李奧的熱切視線，清楚接下來對方會專心透過媒體轉播得知哈特廣場近況，他告訴自己，只許成功，絕不允許失敗。

一切努力，都只會了使用到口袋內那把鑰匙，開啟卡爾家二樓倒數第一個房間。

**與李奧．曼費德的心。**


End file.
